


a perfect night with you

by Kody (saturated)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: When Richie thought about sex with Eddie, he never thought about anything other than Eddie having his way with him.  He wanted Eddie to want him, plain and simple.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	a perfect night with you

**Author's Note:**

> apparently yesterday was national horny day and wouldn't you know (tmi) quarantine has me horny as shit so i sat down and cranked out 3.5k words of pwp because IM AN ADULT AND IM ALLOWED TO
> 
> anyway enjoy

Eddie had suggested the list after the first time they had sex. Richie wasn’t sure about it, but went along because it was important to Eddie and Richie thought they might learn something about each other in the process.

_When did sex get so complicated?_ Richie thought as he composed a list of things he wanted out of sex, things he was willing to do, and things he wouldn’t ever touch.

It was hard to get started, Richie realizing that he was willing to do most things, especially if he could do them with Eddie, but once he began writing, the thoughts flowed, and Richie suddenly saw that most of his wants were very compromising. But he couldn’t help himself. When he thought about sex with Eddie, he never thought about anything other than Eddie having his way with him. He wanted Eddie to want him, plain and simple.

Which is how on his lists of wants, he managed to include “being told what to do” and “being blindfolded” and “tied up” and “bottoming”, among many other things.

He liked the one time he and Eddie already shared, being on top and fucking Eddie, Eddie begging for more and Richie calling the shots, although, now that he thought about it, Eddie was the one that told Richie to fuck him. Eddie was the one that started undressing first, and he was the one that praised Richie in the end.

And Richie loved every second of it.

So, when he and Eddie compared lists later, he wasn’t exactly surprised when Eddie wanted to be in charge and to do exactly what he wanted with Richie.

“Sounds like we’re soulmates, eh, Eds?” Richie tried joking it off when he felt himself getting half-hard over even the thought of Eddie on top of him.

“Maybe,” Eddie said slowly, eyeing Richie up and down. He looked back at Richie’s list. “You wanna be tied up?”

“Uh, yeah,” Richie confirmed. “Why? That too much?”

“Not at all,” Eddie said, smirking to himself. “You like that, huh?”

Richie nearly short circuited, and he wished Eddie would have taken him right there, but Eddie was right when he said they should have conversations about sex, that they needed to be on the same page before they entered the bedroom. Richie had to do this right to get to the good stuff.

“I’ve never done it,” Richie admitted, “but I like it when guys pin me down, so I thought that maybe I would really like being tied up.” He swallowed. “I mean, if you’re into that, too.”

“Never?” Eddie questioned, biting his lip. “Maybe we could try something out after you take me to dinner.”

“Dinner is part of the deal now, too?” Richie said.

“You have to earn it, Rich,” Eddie winked.

Richie had to excuse himself to go rub one out in the bathroom, and when he came back, Eddie had made himself at home on Richie’s couch, flipping through the channels mindlessly. He laughed when Richie plopped on the other end of the couch and made an offhanded comment about Eddie being too hot for his own good.

Richie thought dinner would be agonizing, waiting around and biding his time until he could have Eddie again, or rather, Eddie could have him. But it wasn’t. Richie enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed every other date he and Eddie had gone on, up until the check came and Eddie slid it towards Richie, saying, “You gotta earn it,” at which point it became the best date Richie had ever been on.

At some point on the walk home to Richie’s apartment, when there were no other people around, Eddie mentioned they ought to have a safe word, which Richie couldn’t believe he forgot about.

“I don’t know,” Richie said. “It’s gotta be something stupid though.”

Eddie laughed. “How stupid?”

“A complete mood ruiner,” Richie said, “like ‘chocolatey milk’ or ‘Eddie’s mom’.”

“Both are bad,” Eddie said. “Next I expect you say some shit like ‘butternut squash’.”

“Now that you’ve said it, we gotta do that.”

Richie said it as a joke, but somehow, butternut squash was shortened to butternut and they were all set.

There was barely any time between Richie locking the door behind him and Eddie grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him into a hungry kiss. Open-mouthed and nothing but tongue, Richie kissed Eddie like he was a teenager again, desperate for love, touch, physical affection, but he supposed that was due to the renewed memories making him feel young again, like he felt when he discovered he was in love with Eddie.

Those wasted teenage years followed by twenty more filled with forgetting the very thing that made him feel whole, and now he had it.

Eddie’s hands snaked around Richie’s neck, playing at the curls at the base of his head, while Richie pulled their bodies together, his hard cock already pulling against his pants, and pressing it into Eddie, who pulled back long enough to say, “Easy there, tiger,” before kissing him slowly, deeply.

Eddie pulled away, leaving Richie whining when Eddie wouldn’t kiss him more.

Eddie’s hands slid down Richie’s chest, taking a light hold on the edges of his jacket, and gently guiding him backwards towards the bedroom.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart,” Eddie said in a sultry voice that almost made Richie come in his pants. “We’re gonna take things nice and slow tonight.”

Would it have been a bad idea to use butternut to make Eddie do this quickly? To make him stop teasing Richie like this? Probably, Richie decided, especially when he realized that he would be able to go as many rounds as Eddie wanted if he kept acting like this.

Eddie led Richie to his room, where he kissed him one last time while he ran his hands down Richie chest, over his hips, grabbing his ass.

“Can you get undressed for me?” Eddie said as he pulled away.

Richie nodded and began stripping, starting with his jacket. Eddie sat at the end of Richie’s bed, slowly undoing his tie, watching intently. Richie had never felt on display like this as he shed his shirt, exposing his bare chest, and then moving to undo his pants. The other time they had sex, they had both undressed at the same time, which was when Eddie revealed his chiseled body, which Richie couldn’t help but compare to his aging figure.

He thought that undressing for Eddie would have made him uncomfortable, but Eddie was practically drooling over Richie as he pulled off his pants and underwear. Richie couldn’t help but notice that under Eddie’s stoic exterior that he was pitching a good-sized tent in his pants. That was more than enough to boost his confidence.

Eddie stood back up, lightly tossing his tie around Richie neck and pulling him in, not quite kissing him, brushing their noses together, and Richie couldn’t help himself when he tried to close the distance, but Eddie pulled away grinning.

“I thought you were going to be good for me,” Eddie said slowly. “I thought I was in charge.”

Richie could feel himself getting wetter, dripping with pre-come as Eddie spoke, smoothly, seductively.

“I’ll be good,” Richie said quietly. “Promise.”

“Then get on the bed,” Eddie whispered, taking a step away from Richie, holding his tie in his hands and winding it around them with purpose.

Richie didn’t wait to be asked twice, laying down in the middle as Eddie followed closely, straddling him.

“Hands,” Eddie instructed.

Richie graciously held them out, and Eddie used his tie to make an easy knot before leading Richie’s hands up to the headboard where he finished looping the knot around it, securing Richie’s hands and arms and ensuring they wouldn’t be used. If Richie admitted it, he knew he could break the knot easily, but he didn’t want to admit it. He was at the mercy of Eddie now.

Eddie leaned in, close to Richie, teasing him again by nearly kissing him, brushing their lips together gently, holding for a second before obliging. Eddie kissed him for a few seconds, and bit Richie’s lower lip on the way out.

“See what happens when you’re good,” Eddie said, sitting up, still straddling Richie, running his hands over Richie’s chest. “You get a reward.”

“Th-thank you,” Richie stuttered.

Eddie grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, way too slow for Richie’s taste.

“Do you even know how hot you are?” Eddie said as he pulled his shirt off. He had a white t-shirt on underneath, fitted to his lean and muscular body. Richie wished he could have torn it off. “I could get off right now just looking at you.”

A desperate whine escaped Richie as his dick twitched with excitement.

“I thought you were going to be good,” Eddie asked getting off of Richie and standing at the foot of the bed.

Richie had to crane his neck to see him standing there, a look of discontent on his face as he waited for Richie to answer him.

“I’ll be good,” Richie said.

“Good,” Eddie said as he began undoing his pants. “That’s what I want to hear.”

Eddie took off his pants revealing his toned legs, his _strong_ legs that Richie already knew could hold him tight. He wanted Eddie to mount him again, skin to skin with his legs on Richie’s chest, to run his hands up and down those legs. Only he couldn’t do that right now. He would have to be good for Eddie if he wanted those legs.

Eddie pulled his shirt over his head while Richie ignored the scar on his chest, a grim reminder that they shouldn’t take anything for granted. Richie wouldn’t take Eddie for granted at all, he reminded himself as he bit his lip to stay quiet as he ogled Eddie’s gorgeous body, the muscular, strong arms, the curves of his ass, _his hard cock still hidden in his underwear_.

Richie relaxed as Eddie crawled back on the bed, retaking his place straddling Richie.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Eddie asked as he leaned down, kissing Richie, hot and wet, his tongue slipping in and filling Richie’s mouth, again and again and again. Eddie was still crouched over Richie, his body hovering when all Richie wanted was to touch him, when he moved to kiss Richie’s neck, slowly, down to his chest, biting and gnawing at a spot just above Richie’s nipple.

Richie thought he could get away with a deep sigh, something to relieve his excitement, his aching cock that he could feel dripping as Eddie continued to work his mouth.

Eddie pulled away from Richie, sitting back up. “You sound impatient,” Eddie said, his eyes twinkling with wonder. “Maybe I should help you. Would you like that?”

Richie nodded quickly, careful not to speak.

Eddie chuckled softly before kissing Richie one last time, and then scooting down the bed, separating Richie’s legs, and grabbing Richie’s hard, red cock, his mouth close, but watching Richie intently.

“Be good,” Eddie said. “Stay quiet, stay still, and I’ll give you everything you want. You think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

All Richie wanted was Eddie’s mouth on his dick, and if he had to stay quiet for that to happen, then he could do that. Richie nodded and braced himself, clamping his mouth shut as Eddie ran his tongue up Richie’s length. Richie fought every urge to moan, to crack a joke, or to move while Eddie continued running his tongue over the head of Richie’s cock, slowly working his way in.

Eddie wrapped his mouth around the head, and Richie allowed himself a sharp inhale, something Eddie didn’t hear. Eddie took Richie in, swallowing him slowly as if testing his limits. Eddie wasn’t completely inexperienced with the art of sucking dick, but Richie knew Eddie hadn’t done it nearly as much as he had. None of that mattered because as it turned out, like everything Eddie did, he was really good at sucking dick.

Eddie continued taking Richie in until his entire length was in Eddie’s mouth, his hot, wet mouth, feeling his tongue and the back of his throat, trying not to come before Eddie wanted him to, trying not to thinking about Eddie bent over him, his muscles and his arms and legs on display like a museum, look but don’t touch. Don’t touch or you won’t get what you want.

It took everything in Richie not to fuck Eddie’s mouth when Eddie took a strong hold of Richie’s thighs, likely leaving bruises for tomorrow. It killed Richie that he couldn’t touch Eddie’s slowly growing messy hair, to take a hold of it and mess it up himself, but that only made him that much more excited, that much more ready to come in Eddie’s mouth.

Richie couldn’t remember the last time someone sucked his dick and he didn’t crack a joke during it, but he also couldn’t remember the last time someone sucked his dick that he wanted to please as much as Eddie either. He was ready to give Eddie everything he wanted.

Richie didn’t know how much more he could take when Eddie removed himself, his mouth dripping which he wiped with the back of his hand.

“It’s my turn now, I think,” Eddie said in a deep voice, sending a shiver through Richie’s body.

Eddie sat up tall on his knees, carefully slipping out of his underwear, his fully erect cock springing out as he threw his underwear off to the side. He wrapped a hand around it and slowly pumped, pre-come leaking onto Richie as his own cock ached to be touched again.

“I bet you like this,” Eddie said with a grin, “don’t you?”

Richie gulped. “Yeah.”

Eddie’s eyes roamed over Richie’s body, taking it in as he pumped harder, faster, his grin turning into an O into biting his lip as he moaned loudly. Richie could tell Eddie was close, and he knew that if Eddie came on him, he probably wouldn’t be able to help himself if he came too.

But then, Eddie slowed down, still stroking but with less of a purpose, and leaned back over Richie, bracing himself with one hand while the other continued pumping his cock. Eddie was directly above Richie, right in his face, and fuck, if Richie didn’t want to kiss him right now when he had the nerve to look like that, mouth open, hair askew, sweat beading down his forehead.

“You look like you have something to say,” Eddie said. “But when do you not?”

Eddie leaned down further. Their noses brushed and Richie could smell the ecstasy of sex on Eddie.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Eddie asked.

Richie didn’t have to think about it. He said the first thing that came to mind. “I want you to fuck me.”

Eddie sighed. “Want? Or need?”

“Need,” Richie breathed. “I need you, Eddie.”

“That’s more like it.”

Eddie finally stopped stroking himself to reach over to the bedside table where he knew Richie kept his condoms and lube. Eddie pulled it out and sat back on his knees between Richie’s legs. He squeezed some lube into his hand, then gently guided his fingers down to Richie’s rim, toying playfully, staring Richie down as Richie gasped, desperate for Eddie to be inside him.

“Remember how good you were?” Eddie said. “You have to be good if you want me to fuck you.”

Richie nodded, biting his lip to prevent any other sound from leaving his mouth. He would have glued his mouth shut if it meant Eddie would fuck him.

Eddie slipped a finger inside him, and Richie scrunched his eyes shut. Anything to release, to unload without unloading. Eddie’s finger moved inside him, stretching him out, and Richie felt his cock grow harder, ready to burst, but he needed more. He needed all of Eddie.

“Eyes on me, baby,” Eddie said, and Richie’s eyes snapped back to Eddie. “I don’t want you to miss a thing.”

Eddie put a second finger in Richie, and began pumping his own cock again. Eddie kept eye contact with Richie as he scissored and stroked. There was a fire, a heat of passion behind Eddie’s eyes, his hair sticking out wildly, his face growing red with anticipation. Without his hands, all Richie could do was stare, biting his lip so hard he was sure he was going to bite through, watching Eddie stare him down, getting himself off, and fingers inside Richie.

Richie’s cock twitched, wet and red and unattended.

Eddie slipped a third finger in and Richie took a deep breath and studied Eddie, remembering him for later. Remembering the way his eyes roamed, the way his chest heaved in and out in time with his strokes, the way his legs were tensed leaving his muscles on display.

And like that, the moment to remember was over. Eddie pulled his fingers out, and almost grabbed the condom, but gave it a second thought before looking Richie in the eye again, and tenderly put his index finger in his mouth, pulling it out slowly, working it with his tongue. Eddie did the same for the other two fingers that had been inside Richie, and Richie’s cock leaked, waiting for permission.

Eddie finally grabbed the condom and rolled it on. He lifted Richie to get a better angle, teasing Richie with the head of his cock, pressing gently, but not entering, waiting expectantly for something.

“You’ve been really good, Richie,” Eddie said. “I think you’ve earned your voice again.” Eddie pushed inside of him, but just barely. “Go on, Richie. Yell for me.”

It was like a switch had flipped. Once Richie had been given permission, he let out a loud moan, something that had been building up the entire time.

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie said. “Fuuuuuck.” Eddie had pushed himself fully inside of Richie, and leaned over, bracing his arms on either side of him.

“I love that,” Eddie said, moving inside of Richie. He thrust his hips, skin smacking skin as his pelvis kept hitting Richie’s ass.

Richie held Eddie tight with his legs, the sweat and pre-come keeping their skin slick and lubricated as Eddie continued fucking Richie. Richie could feel Eddie cock hitting his prostate, and he never thought there was a cock so perfect as Eddie’s, no one who knew how to fuck him like Eddie.

Eddie moved faster, the friction on Richie’s legs giving him more reason to want to come, his dick dripping, throbbing, desperate for release.

“Eds, I’m gonna come,” Richie moaned.

Eddie slowed to practically a halt, still moving, but slowly, putting more emphasis on each movement.

“Not until I say so,” Eddie said.

Richie nodded, eager to please.

“You’re so fucking hot, Rich,” Eddie said, “when I’ve got you like this.” He thrust hard, each of his movements with force like he wanted to fuck a hole into Richie. Richie would have let him.

Eddie put a hand forward, bracing himself on the headboard as he continued thrusting into Richie. Richie swallowed his moans as Eddie continued, faster and faster, harder and harder, trying to hold everything in as Eddie continued moving inside him, until Richie felt his release.

Eddie heaved a deep breath, and took his hand that was on the headboard, and grabbed Richie’s aching cock, stroking it gently.

“Come.”

It was all Eddie had to say for Richie to do it. A shudder passed through his body as he finally relaxed. Eddie pulled out of him and slipped the condom off.

Richie closed his eyes, ready to sleep, ready for everything to be over. He had never felt so satisfied, so heard even though he wasn’t speaking for most of it. Eddie intuitively knew exactly what he wanted, and even if he didn’t, Richie always had an out. Richie was sure he couldn’t be more in love with a person if he tried.

He felt Eddie get off the bed and heard him grab something from a drawer. He slowly and strenuously opened his eyes as Eddie came towards him with a towel, having already cleaned himself off.

“Are you okay, Richie?” Eddie asked as he cleaned the come off of Richie’s stomach.

Richie nodded. “Yeah.”

Eddie tossed the towel in the vague direction of the clothes hamper, then untied Richie from the headboard. Richie hadn’t noticed his arms falling asleep. He supposed he was too busy focusing on his gorgeous boyfriend to bother with that.

Eddie lifted up the covers, motioning for Richie to get under, and then slipped under himself, sidling up to Richie who turned on his side and held himself close to Eddie, unaware of how desperate he had grown for Eddie’s gentle touch after that session. Eddie took off Richie’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand before Richie tucked his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck and threw an arm over his chest. Eddie held him close, a hand running through his hair.

“Are you really okay?” Eddie asked again. “I just want to make sure.”

“Of course, I am,” Richie said. “You know as well as I do that I’m a butternut fanatic, so if anything is going to get me to not say it, it’s that big, juicy cock of yours.”

Eddie breathed out a laugh. “I liked it, too.”

“Maybe we could try again but with real rope,” Richie suggested carefully.

Eddie made a sound of approval. “I like the sound of that.”

“And blindfolded?”

“You or me?” Eddie teased.

“You gonna find my ass with your sonar abilities?” Richie asked.

“How about,” Eddie said, “we just take your glasses off next time. It’s just like being blindfolded, right?”

Richie placed a kiss on Eddie’s chest. “Baby, you really know how to make a man happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey-o hmu on [tumblr](https://the-u-s-s-enterprise.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/iheartsharkey) if you wanna lmaoooo
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
